


Kira ★ Kira

by 25_8069758011



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Friendship is Maagiiic, Group chat, L is new to this friendship thing, Light and Misa aren't Kira, Light is a melodramatic princess, M/M, Misa is REALLY OoC, Misa is a sassy savage, Misa trying to make two oblivious idiot genii admit their feelings, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Poor Misa, Post Kira Case, alternative universe, definitely witchcraft, everyone is, it's really random, or witchcraft in this case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25_8069758011/pseuds/25_8069758011
Summary: LightOfYourLife: This group's name is tasteless, even for you, MisaMisaMisa <3: says the guy that wears suits to go to abakeryMeitanteiEru: I think this is what they call a 'burn', light-kun...Misa starts a group chat. It goes downhill from there.





	1. This thing called friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Quick info for the story: The Kira Case happened but neither Light nor Misa were ever Kira; however, they still got suspected because of ~reasons~. Misa and Light never were a couple, they only met after/during their confinement. Misa had a sliiight crush on Light but quickly noticed what a self-centered asshole he actually is (among... other things). The three of them - Light, Misa and L - actually became quite good friends during the chase for Kira. This is set after they caught Kira and L has already left for another case to who-knows-where.
> 
> Also, as you'll be quick to notice, this is self-indulgent af

**MisaMisa <3 has created a new group chat**

**MisaMisa <3 added LightOfYourLife and MeitanteiEru**

**MisaMisa <3 renamed the chat to Kira ★ Kira**

 

LightOfYourLife: This group's name is tasteless, even for you, Misa

MisaMisa <3: says the guy that wears suits to go to a _bakery_

MeitanteiEru: I think this is what they call a 'burn', light-kun 

LightOfYourLife: THAT WAS ONE TIME

LightOfYourLife: Also if I may remind you, it was because _you_ , L, wanted me to get cake for _you_ right after I had an appointment.

MisaMisa <3: excuses, excuses

LightOfYourLife: ...Because I will definitely kill you if we continue this conversation-

LightOfYourLife: Misa, why did you even start this chat in the first place

MisaMisa <3: weeeeeelll~ now that ryuzaki is back to wherever the hell perverts like him go this time of the year, i want us to regularly stay in contact! a group chat was only the logical choice

LightOfYourLife: Never thought that I'd hear you say that

MisaMisa <3: what, that i want to stay in contact with the pervert? i mean yea he had me confined for weeks and got my hair all greasy but i forgave him

LightOfYourLife: No, I meant the word logical

MisaMisa <3: ...what did i ever see in you

MeitanteiEru: I've been asking myself that since the very beginning

LightOfYourLife: I'm gorgeous

MisaMisa <3: ...is that all?

LightOfYourLife: No, I have multiple alphabetical lists, but we all know _why_ I'm lovable

MeitanteiEru: Definitely not because you're a decent bed partner

MisaMisa <3: ?????

LightOfYourLife: L WHAT THE HELL

MisaMisa <3: lol that rhymed 

MeitanteiEru: What? You kicked me in your sleep. You also kicked me after waking up and seeing that in your sleep _you_ had cuddled up to _me_

MisaMisa <3: WHAT U AND LIGHT WERE CUDDLING

MisaMisa <3: I WANT PICTURES 

LightOfYourLife: Misa, why the heck would he have pictures of that

MeitanteiEru: ...

LightOfYourLife: ...L...

MeitanteiEru: I may or may not have secured the surveillance footage of our room

LightOfYourLife: You did _what_

MeitanteiEru: Moreover, i may or may not have made an album consisting of pictures of you

MeitanteiEru: Only for research purposes, of course 

LightOfYourLife: YOU DID _WHAT_?!

MisaMisa <3: omg riyuzaki is2g if i don't get to see that album im gonna

MisaMisa <3: actually i have no idea what im gonna do but it sure as hell wont be pleasant 

MeitanteiEru: I would never refuse misa-chan the sight of an innocent, asleep light-kun

MisaMisa <3: yay! <3 see light, _thats_ how you treat a lady

LightOfYourLife: ??? By, what, showing you pictures of two guys cuddled up?

MisaMisa <3: yes exactly! i _knew_ there was at least ONE genuinely romantic bone in your body

MeitanteiEru: It's probably the only one and his little toe

MisaMisa <3: true. still, lets not be too hard on the guy, he cant help it. hes too focused on directing all his love on himself theres just no love left for other people

LightOfYourLife: .....

* * *

MisaMisa <3: LIGHT YAGAMI I HOPE YOU NEVER EXPECTED TO HAVE ANY KIDS BECAUSE AFTER IM DONE WITH YOU YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE THE _HOPE_ OF GETTING ANY

LightOfYourLife: I have no idea what you're talking about, Misa-chan. Did something happen?

MisaMisa <3: dont u 'misa-chan' me u complete and utter dickhead

MisaMisa: i doubt the green hair dye got into my shampoo bottle on its own

MeitanteiEru: Replacing shampoo with hair dye? How very childish of you, light-kun

LightOfYourLife: I really have no idea what you're talking about. Are you sure it wasn't one of your stalkers?

MisaMisa <3: YES I AM V E R Y SURE IT WASNT ONE OF MY STALKERS

LightOfYourLife: How though, maybe they wanted to see you with their favourite hair colour

MisaMisa <3: because none of my panties are missing, duh

MeitanteiEru: That statement is slightly concerning, misa-chan

MisaMisa <3: eh its not the first time its happened and panties are easily replaced.... except my favourite pair but im hiding that one anyway

LightOfYourLife: It still could have been one of your stalkers

MisaMisa <3: THAT KNOWS HOW TO ESCAPE THE SECRET BOOBIE TRAPS? I THINK NOT

LightOfYourLife: You can't prove anything

MisaMisa <3: SO THAT ISNT YOUR HAIR IN MY BRUSH?

LightOfYourLife: ....

MeitanteiEru: I always knew that light-kun's vanity would one day be his downfall

LightOfYourLife: Oh, you shut up. And Misa, you deserved it

MisaMisa <3: excuse? you?? i??? definitely???? did???? not?????

LightOfYourLife: Yes, you did

MisaMisa <3: no i didnt

LightOfYourLife: Yes you _did_

MisaMisa <3: no i _didnt_

LightOfYourLife: You did

MisaMisa <3: i didnt

LightOfYourLife: _Did too._

MisaMisa <3: _Did not_

LightOfYourLife: Misa stop this nonsense this instant or so help me god

MisaMisa <3: Oh buh-huh, using short-cutted sentences

MisaMisa <3: i feel soooo sca~ared

MisaMisa <3: omg is that u violently punching my door

MisaMisa <3: wha the actual fsu((£8£7-7:£938_

MeitanteiEru: This is amusing. Friendship... is _really_ amusing.

* * *

LightOfYourLife: Are you happy now?

MisaMisa <3: yes. very.

MeitanteiEru: Did something interesting happen?

LightOfYourLife: If you can call Misa forcefully restricting me so she can wash my hair with the hair dye _without my consent_ 'interesting', then, yes, something interesting did, indeed, happen.

MeitanteiEru: So now both misa-chan and light-kun are running around with pastel green hair?

MisaMisa <3: basically yea

MeitanteiEru: I have to admit, i feel kind of left out

* * *

MisaMisa <3: ryuzaki its been 12 hours since we last heard from u, u haven't actually died of sugar shock have u? 

LightOfYourLife: It would serve the bastard right

MisaMisa <3: oh bugger off light, youve been worriedly pacing around the room for the last 8 hours

LightOfYourLife: DID _NOT_

MisaMisa <3: light weve been in the same room all day, i could _see_ you pacing around

LightOfYourLife: I'm still not fully convinced that you don't have a concussion. I _did_ throw you down the stairs

MisaMisa <3: and i hit you over the head with a ladle so theres a high probabilty that we _both_ have a concussion

LightOfYourLife: Wow Misa, I never thought I would hear you say that

MisaMisa <3: whaddaya mea- fuck off, light 'imagay' yagami

LightOfYourLife: Low as always, Misa. After all this time I still expected you to come up with an actually decent comeback - how silly of me. 

MeitanteiEru: So

MeitanteiEru: I was in an hour-long discussion with watari. I was... busy. Sorry if i have worried you.

MisaMisa <3: what didya do

MeitanteiEru: ...I don't understand

LightOfYourLife: What she means to say is that Watari-san usually refrains from conversing too much with you in case he's distracting you. So you must have done something stupid and he berated you

MisaMisa <3: what the smartass said 

LightOfYourLife: ........

MeitanteiEru: ....

MeitanteiEru: I may or may not have tried to fit in with my friends

MisaMisa <3: ?

LightOfYourLife: It's never a good sign when he starts with 'may or may not'

MeitanteiEru: I asked watari to get me some hair dye

LightOfYourLife: Oh god you didn't

MisaMisa <3: **le gasp** look what you made light do ryuzaki, you shocked him so much he actually forgot a comma!

LightOfYourLife: I won't even dignify that with an answer

MisaMisa <3: never asked you to

MisaMisa <3: but that's not the point. what didya do? you dyed your hair, so what? i doubt the old man cares all that much about sth like this

MeitanteiEru: He doesn't  
a  
MeitanteiEru: Or rather, he wouldn't have, if a few droplets of my still-wet hair hadn't accidently hit his face

LightOfYourLife: ....

MeitanteiEru: His mustache, to be exact.

MeitanteiEru: And now that watari is forced to run around with green specks gracing his graying mustache, he has forbidden me from eating any cake 

MeitanteiEru: Or ice cream

MeitanteiEru: Or sugar in general

MeitanteiEru: For the next 24 hours

MisaMisa <3: lmfao this is honestly the most hilarious thing ive experienced all week

MisaMisa <3: and that includes seeing a worried light with green hair pacing around the room in a pink jersey

MisaMisa <3: before u ask: his perfectly kept suit jacket didnt make it through the ordeal 

LightOfYourLife: I think you mean my _once_ perfectly kept suit jacket that _I still expect you to replace_

MisaMisa <3: why dontya just ask your sugar daddy, hes right over there after all

LightOfYourLife: What?

MisaMisa <3: what?

MisaMisa <3: oh dear me, look at the time, it seems to me like ive got to get going

MisaMisa <3: no rest for the wicked after all!

MisaMisa <3: ta-tah boys, dont do anything i wouldnt do!

 

**MisaMisa <3 is offline**

 

LightOfYourLife: ....

MeitanteiEru: Fascinating, this thing called friendship


	2. Light is a petty little bitch (what else is new)

MisaMisa <3: ryuzaki you should find urself a new best friend because there's a high possibility that i'm gonna kill urs in the next ten minutes 

MeitanteiEru: I don't condone killing 

MeitanteiEru: Alas, I'm also intrigued as to why you want to kill him _again_ , so i'll refrain from arresting you for now

MisaMisa <3: well, as you probably remember, seeing as it has only happened yesterday, all of us are running around like were trying reallyreally hard to look 'hip & cool'

MisaMisa <3: and as hilarious as it is to see light permanently scowling (tho its also kinda endearing and cute, im gonna send u pics later) apparently theres a dress code at his uni that prohibits him from running around like hes half-cosplaying a carrot

MisaMisa <3: so ofc i felt guilty bc lights probably hyperventilating inside from ruining his perfect attendance and i took him to a hairdresser of his own choice 

MeitanteiEru: I think i might know where this is going

MisMisa: he failed to mention that his chosen hairdresser is more luxurious than even _mine_ is

MeitanteiEru: There it is

MisaMisa <3: 53000 Yen. _53000_

MisaMisa: the haircut itself would have been expensive enough on its own, then add the dyeing job to that, but _ofc_ our princess has to have that ridiculous auburn hair that has to be mixed out of five different colours

MisaMisa <3: and _of course_ he _vehemently_ refused to have his hair be even a _nuance_ darker or lighter than his natural hair colour

MisaMisa <3: i swear the poor hairdresser was close to tears

MeitanteiEru: Light-kun does enjoy the suffering of others, especially if it's induced by himself, yes

MisMisa <3: its not even about the money itself, its not like i dont have more than enough of it and im happy to spend it on people i care about but dear gord

MisaMisa <3: light is _such_ a petty little bitch

MisMisa <3: btw people i care about includes u too ryuzaki

MeitanteiEru: ....

MisMisa <3: yes ryuzaki, 'care' as in '100% platonic'

MeitanteiEru: Oh

MeitanteiEru: Well, then i think i'm able to return the sentiment to misa-chan

MeitanteuEru: I think

MisaMisa <3: has anyone ever told u how sweet it is how awkward u are when it comes to friendships? 

MeitanteuEru: Can't say anyone ever has, no

MeitanteiEru: Also i'm not _awkward_

MeitanteiEru: I'm merely being cautious

MisaMisa: aw, youre _cautious_. scared that were gonna break ur heart?

MeitanteiEru: No

MisaMisa <3: dont be shy, its cute how careful u are

MisaMisa <3: but lets be real for a sec, i think we both know it wouldnt be _me_ who breaks ur heart

MeitanteiEru: Misa-chan is being delusional, has she finally caved to the model cliché of taking, ah, stimulants?

MisaMisa <3: ryuzaki is deflecting, is he finally admitting to being a coward?

 

**LightOfYourLife sent a screenshot**

 

LightOfYourLife: 32 messages

LightOfYourLife: I looked away from my phone for ten minutes

LightOfYourLife: What the heck guys

MisaMisa <3: we had some quality bonding time 

MisaMisa <3: i have to get to know my little cousins ~~boy~~ best friend a little better after all, dont i?

MeitanteiEru: ...?

MisaMisa: i was teasing light the whole time at the hairdressers (as you do when the possibility of annoying the heck out of light yagami presents itself) and after the the hairdresser was finished and i was paying she went "oh, its so sweet of you to pay for your little brothers haircut" 

MisaMisa <3: needless to say that light was Not Amused

MisaMisa: and since telling the hairdresser that were boyfriend and girlfriend would have just bruised his ego even _more_ bc how _dare_ his gf pay for him, i told her im his cousin and that he merely forgot his wallet

MisaMisa <3: nvm that the idea of us being a couple is repulsing

LightOfYourLife: You were singing an entirely different tune just a few months ago

MisaMisa <3: and i'll stand by my argument that i was possessed at that time

MeitanteiEru: As unbelievable as it sounds, it does explain a lot

MeitanteiEru: Because i honestly believe misa-chan has great taste in men

MeitanteiEru: But i guess even the best people make grave mistakes 

LightOfYourLife: Why are you always teaming up against me? How did it turn out like this? What did I do in my past life to deserve something as punishing as this? 

MisaMisa <3: ' _past_ life' he says. better question is what did u do the last 19 years of ur life to deserve this

MisMisa <3: its what happens when after years of nobody noticing what a self-centered asshole you are, suddenly two people do at once

MisaMisa <3 it was a shift of the cosmos, but the shift was so sudden and strong, the cosmos didnt know how to deal with it

MisaMisa: <3 thus the cosmos made us team up to constantly deter your ego

MisMisa <3: because god knows someone has to

LightOfYourLife: I

LightOfYourLife: I honestly don't know what to say to that

MisaMisa <3: light yagami, _speechless_? what is the world coming to?

MisaMisa <3: did u finally realise what a dick u are?

LightOfYourLife: No, I just realised that your stupidity far exceeds my expectations

MisaMisa <3: how rude. but i know that insulting ppl is ur way of changing the topic so i forgive you

MeitanteiEru: I think this is what they call 'being exposed', light-kun

MisMisa <3: as much as i love teasing light (its my fav pastime after all) i would be quiet if i were you, ryuzaki

MisaMisa <3: one word: _coward_

MeitanteiEru: ....

 

**MeitanteiEru is offline**

 

LightOfYourLife: What... just happened?

LightOfYourLife: Did I astral-project to another dimension or did Misa just actually win a verbal battle against L?

LightOfYoutLife: What even

LightOfYourLife: How did you do that?

MisaMisa <3: a secret makes a woman a woman

LightOfYourLife: You got that from one of your shows, didn't you

MisaMisa <3: stop exposing me for exposing you

* * *

_MeitanteiEru > MisaMisa <3_

MeitanteiEru: So... about those pictures you mentioned...

__

MisaMisa <3: yes, what about them? 

__

MeitanteiEru: ....

__

MisaMisa <3: i dont have a all day and i maa~aaay accidently delete them if u take too long

__

MeitanteiEru: Send them to me

__

MisaMisa <3: huh? did u say sth, ryuzaki? 

__

MeitanteiEru: ....

__

MisaMisa <3 ........

__

MeitanteiEru: ............

__

MisaMisa <3: ..................

__

MeitanteiEru: Please, oh Goddess Of Beauty and Wisdom, would you be so kind as to send me those certain pictures you've mentioned before?

__

MisMisa <3: laid on a little too thick and way too sarcastic, but ill make an exception for once

__

MisaMisa <3: since i know just how thirsty u are

__

MeitanteiEru: ...Thank you

__

MeitanteuEru: I think

__

MisaMisa <3: tho i srsly should have just let u suffer

__

MisaMisa <3: u _are_ a coward, u and him both, but at least he has the excuse of being an insecure teen with his first serious feelings towards someone

__

MisaMisa <3: ....then again, from what ive seen ure not much better

__

MisaMisa <3: worse, actually

__

MeitanteiEru: I'll make you a copy of the album if you don't mention _it_ for at least the next two weeks

__

MisaMisa  <3: DEAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 53000 Yen = about 400 bucks
> 
>  
> 
> I hadn't actually planned on already updating today but it's my friend's 21st birthday so I thought, why not give her a little birthday present? 
> 
> Happy Birthday Zabby, love ya! <3
> 
> (Also, since it fits so well here, said friend's reaction to how I write the characters in this fic was "I love L in this fic you write him perfectly" to which I answered with a simple "LMAO then he’s literally the only one ic tho xD" and she said "Idk you’re doing a pretty good job w Light too you're just writing him super gay" and is2g I couldn't stop laughing for 10 minutes straight. I'm cracking up again while typing this)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, so if you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me and I'll correct them immediately. I'm also terrible when it comes to regularly updating, just so you know.


End file.
